Our Life Chapter 20 NPOV
by EclipseJasper
Summary: This is Handcuff in NPOV. More summary inside.


**So this is Handcuff in Nessie's Point of view. **

**My friend did this, she is called Lucy and i love it **

**review and give my friend some love. **

NPOV

I don't know what was wrong with me because I could not wait to get home. I had come back in to the living room from the chat I had with Emily and Georgia, I whispered in Jakes ear.

Then Jake said to me "Nessie chill, what is wrong with you? Why do you want to get home so fast?" He was properly worried about the speed I was driving at.

"I love you Jake" I answered him I really wanted to get home

"Yer and I love you to but please will you slow down we have forever"

"Jake I have to get home"

"Why?" he asked confused

I leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Little Jake shot right back up; he would have been very tempted to pick me up and run me back home.

"That is why I have to get home, and I see you want to" I gave him a sly smile, my eyes wandering down to his crotch.

"Nessie as much as I want you to are you sure it is ok?"

"What are you on about Jacob?" I asked looking at Jake

"Well you know the baby will it be ok? Because I hate to be prodding its head or something up there" He was properly very scared he didn't want to hurt the baby. I know he wants it but he scared.

"He will be fine Jake and please can we stop calling him an it, he is our baby" I smiled rubbing my tummy

"Him, you think it will be a boy?"

"Yes a boy like you but has my hair"

"Ok, but I still don't think it will be safe "he said as I pulled into the drive I got out and walked in, He followed. When he got in I was calling Carlisle

"Grandpa it's me, can Jacob ask you something?" I winked at Jake

"_Yes ok, put him on" _he said back. I handed him the phone and He put it near his ear.

All I could hear was jakes conversation I sounded strange to say the least

"Hello."

"Well I was just wondering…um…well…um…is it ok to…?"

"Is it ok to have sex with Nessie, I mean I know it is ok but while she is pregnant I don't want to hurt her and I don't want to prod it or anything"

I know he hear me laughing in the background

"Thank you Carlisle"

"Ok, thanks, bye" Just as he hung up I exploded from giggling go into full blown laughter.

"So can I get some now that you are not going to hurt him or touch him either?" I had a smug smile on my face.

"Yes I would like that" he said picking me up and carrying me to the bedroom a bit too carefully and slowly

He lay on top of me and smothered my face with kisses, already panting for breath. I put my small cold arms on his chest and the on top of him. He was lying flat on his back and I sat on top of me. Sometimes he forgets I am half vampire and that I could move very quickly sometimes.

"It's going to be my turn tonight to be in charge, OK?" I asked innocently, giggling a bit when I'd finished. All he could do was groan and nod his head a little.

I leaned forwards and kissed him passionately. I got the handcuffs ready clicked it on one wrist then lopped it though the bar on the head board and attached it to his wrist. Then I started to unbitten his shirt. He must have tried to reach up to tough me because he said

"You little minx" he half growled, half moaned. His shirt was fully off now, and I reached down and started unbuttoning his jeans.

"I'll be right back" she said sweetly, giving me an innocent giggle I walked out of to the kitchen as fast as I could graphed the chocolate spread and paint brush.

Jake shouted to me "I hope your leaving me in this state." Nope I was coming back for more

"Nessie where did you going?" he asked as I sat on him.

I showed him the chocolate sped I said rubbed up against little Jake.

"I wanted to have some fun" I giggled.

I opened the lid with a pop and dipped the paint brush into it. I brought it out and curled my tongue around it alluringly. I let out a small moan which would make little Jake go rock hard he was wearing jeans bad mistake. I saw the pain in his face, and ripped his jeans off. I got another dollop of the brown chocolatety gloop on the paint brush and smoothed it down my chest, tracing the grooves of his eight pack, all the way down the 'v' until I got to his now tented boxers. I bet he was so hoping that they would come off in the same way his jeans did but I wanted to have some more fun.

"Nessie" He let out a small moan

"Jakey you taste soooooo gooooood" I said licking some more chocolate off of Him.

If I didn't take my boxers off any second now I was sure he was going to cum in them

"Nessie I am so close" He said closing his eyes.

I decided to take them off then chocolate was spread all over his large erection. My mouth was over it.

"Nessie…I…um…last long" He couldn't get out a full sentence. I know what he meant

"Cum for me Jake." I said smiling at Him. In the next second I released in my mouth. I was right back up and kissing him full on his mouth. He could taste the chocolate and cum mixed together. He probably didn't like that

After a few minutes he was back

"Are you ready for round 2" I asked

"muuuuuuuuuu I am always ready for you" he said smiling

"Good" and with that I slammed down on him, taking him fully in me.

"JAKE!"I screamed. I kipped bouncing up and down on me.

"Nessie…so…good" he moaned softly. I don't know what happened next I hear the splintering of metal is stopped moving and looked at him.

"What is the matter? Did I hurt you?" he asked me. I got up and walked to the other side of the room I was angry and sad.

"You were trying to break the handcuffs" I started to cry

"Why are you crying, I wanted to touch you." he said looking at me

"But I wanted to be in control and you would not let me. Why Jake? Why?" I was crying even more now.

"It was not like that Nessie, I just wanted to hold you and feel you. Its ok Nessie, come on, we were having fun. I promise I will not break the handcuffs" I was still Horney so I started to walk towards him but went into the draw by the side of the bed and got another set of handcuffs out.

"This is so you cannot escape at all" I put another set of handcuffs on either of his hands and tied his feet to the end of the bed.

"Nessie that is not fair" he complained

"You said I could be in control" I smiled

We stared up were we finish and we were both back in the mood.

Soon we were on out 3rd round and that is when we heard a bang and she was standing by the door.


End file.
